Slaughterhouse II (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Intel Gathering | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Beastmen fortification reduced by 2. | name = Slaughterhouse | nation = San d'Oria | tiers = 4 }} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Rasdinice. *Head to any outdoor Orc controlled area and make your way to the Stronghold. **You cannot do a bombing run in The Eldieme Necropolis (S) or La Vaule (S). *Check the ??? at the Stronghold. You will plant a bomb. **Note: There are two ??? at the Stronghold. *Wait for the bomb to go off. *Click on the ??? again. *You will fail the operation under the following conditions: **You wait too long to click the ??? after the explosion. **You Warp or leave the area before clicking the ??? a second time. **You get K.O.'d. **A beastman disarms your bomb by getting close to it. Make sure you wait for beastmen platoons to warp out before setting the bomb, or it will be disarmed and you will fail the mission and have to turn it in. (You won't get a message but examining the ??? again will result in a "Nothing out of the ordinary.") *Report back to Rasdinice to complete the mission. ---- Campaign Battle Impact * A successful Ops reduces beastman fortification in target zone by 1 points (This is based on North Gustaberg (S) Ops) * Weakens beastmen reconnaissance levels ** According to Maruna-Kurina, it possibly interrupts reconnaissance for the area operation was performed, delaying beastmen dispatches. ---- Notes *If you have a party while participating in this Campaign Op, each party member can receive the same amount of experience points by clicking the ??? immediately after the bomb explodes. This can be done regardless of whether the party members have an active op or not. (Only one party member needs to have an active Slaughterhouse op for this to work.) **If two or more members have the same rank of Slaughterhouse, only one bomb will be able to be dropped. All other members will receive the message "Your work at this location is complete." Upon turning in the op the mission is considered a success, but experience cannot be shared beyond the first bomb of that rank. **Optimally three party members will each obtain different ranks of Slaughterhouse, and each will gain 180+271+361 experience for a single op credit each. **Even more party members can accompany them for yet more experience gains up to the limits as described above. Make sure each party member clicks the ??? before the person who dropped the bomb clicks in to ensure that everyone gains the experience from the op. (The experience points mentioned are the lowest possible from a single star level op.) Note I disagree with this, or maybe do not understand. People in the same party and same rank can all do the OP and get xp. I have not experienced the stated issue. I do this with a 6 member party and at least 2 members have the same rank. We all take turns doing all our ops. Maybe I'm missing something? **Experience is not gained through an alliance. **NOTE if you are weak from death, you will receive no reward when u tag ??? ---- Objective :Help improve the efficiency of our nation's siege tactics by infiltrating a Orcish stronghold in one of the areas near San d'Oria and destroying key locations within the fortress. Unit Requirement: 1 member